


Dreams and Reality

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dreams, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: When Luna was young, she always had a recurring dream.





	Dreams and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to a long, creepy VX/ "Versus XIII" fic, but I decided to make it more vague and short. I think it works better this way. 
> 
> Please excuse any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, ooc-ness, and any canon/continuity errors.

When Luna was young, she always had a recurring dream.

Luna watched the dream from above, being just a mere spectator. Luna saw a young woman with golden hair, striking a great resembling to Ravus and Luna.

The woman is familiar with the Prince of Lucis, or at least, that’s who Luna thinks the dark haired man is. In any case, Luna can never figure out what they’re saying. Everything is silent, with only the piano music playing. Thing get fuzzy after that.

Luna then wakes up. She always remembered waking up in confusion. When it became clear the dreams were never going to stop, Luna made a resolution to solve the mystery. The woman in Luna’s dream was clearly important. Was it possible-

No. Luna’s knowledge of her birth is what the Tenebrae public knows. But still, Luna felt like she had to ask. And so Luna asked Ravus after breakfast. He’s the eldest; he would know the truth more than anyone else. When Luna asked, Ravus said nothing. Yet when Luna told him the reason of her inquiry, Ravus laughed. She wasn’t sure why it was funny, but he laughed.

“Luna,” answered Ravus, wiping a tear from his eye, “I think it’s best if you don’t dwell on your dream too much. No matter how real they are, know that are created from your mind.”

Since that conversation, Luna never dreamed that dream again.


End file.
